Heat exchangers, such as motor vehicle radiators, are often configured to carry one or more coolant to exchange heat between the coolant and, for example, outside air. Such heat exchangers may include a coolant drain assembly for draining the coolant flowing therein. For instance, during servicing of a heat exchanger, an operator may need to drain the heat exchanger. In such cases, it is desirable to provide a drain assembly that improves the draining process.